To Live and Let Go
by Sadie Winchester
Summary: Sequel to 'Aqua et Nix - Two Immortal Souls'; Pitch is back, more sinister and powerful than before, his Nightmares tormenting the humans. The Man in the Moon, out of options, decides to recruit Percy Jackson, the newly turned Olympian, to assist the Guardians. Will Percy be able to let go of his resentment for Jack, or will his hatred cause him to join Pitch?
1. I shouldn't be trusted

**To Live and Let Go **

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Aqua et Nix - Two Immortal Souls'; Pitch is back, more sinister and powerful than before, his Nightmares tormenting the humans. The Man in the Moon, out of options, decides to recruit Percy Jackson, the newly turned Olympian, to assist the Guardians. Will Percy be able to let go of his resentment for Jack, or will his hatred cause him to join Pitch?

[By popular demand, the awaited sequel. Also, no slash.]

**Rated: **T - there will be suggestions, a lot of action, death, angst, blood, you know. This will be much darker with constant flashbacks from Percy of the Giant War and with the war at hand. Just a warning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus; however, I do live in the same state as Rick Riordan. I also do not own the rights to Rise of the Guardians, but I would love to, and I would also love to demand a fucking sequel, DreamWorks.

**Side note: **Follow me on Tumblr. **OlympianTardis** (main), **sadiebreezyfrost** (Percy Jackson and rise of the guardians more organized blog with some host), and **pjo-kinkmeme**, oh **guardian-of-frostcest**.

* * *

**PERCY I  
**I SHOULDN'T BE TRUSTED

"The half-bloods have been restless ever since. Many have requested for Percy to be their new camp director, but he has duties of his own, here, on Olympus." Poseidon explained to the Olympian council, his eyes trained on his son, whom was sitting on his own throne with his head bowed, his eyebrows scrunched together, as his mind was in a world of its own.

Murmurs spread throughout the Throne Room, nods of heads and opinions were exchanged. Finally, Percy's head snapped up and he made eye contact with his father. "I am the god of heroes, father. I think it is quite appropriate for me to be camp director, since the demigod camps are my domains," the ex-demigod explained to his father in a calm tone, lacing his fingers together and placing them on his lap.

More whispers.

"I... shall think about it," Zeus stated. "For now, if there aren't any more issues to discuss," he paused for a second to allow another to speak, when no one did, he continued. "I declare this council meeting over."

Thunder, rain, and he disappeared, leaving the strong scent of burnt flesh behind. One by one, the rest of the gods and goddesses began to flash out of the throne room, too, until only Percy was left.

He remained seated on his throne, staring at the clouds on the ceiling - his mind drifting back to where it had previously been. He couldn't help but think of his camp once again - Camp Half-Blood. His mind drifting off to a certain blonde daughter of Athena, but the thoughts of her was intercepted by the dark haired Praetor of Camp Jupiter. The two women he had left behind.

Annabeth, being the Architect of Olympus, visited Olympus nearly every day, 'accidentally' stumbling into the throne room, where Percy was often found thinking, rather than in his own palace that the blonde herself had designed for him. The palace was perfect - sure, but it wasn't _home. _He missed seeing the Apollo and Ares cabins fight, with the War children spluttering curses in rhymes. He missed teaching Sword Fighting, and showing the newbies around. He missed the Big House and the Strawberry Fields. He missed his cabin... he missed the beach. Yet, in Camp Jupiter, he missed the organized Cohorts, the Senate, the War Games, hell; he even missed the annoying augur, Octavian.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, and closed his eyes.

He heard rustling, hushed whispers, and excited chirping.

The next second, out of habit, he jumped off of his throne and had uncapped Riptide, and had it pointed at his enemy's throat, all before he even opened his eyes fully and became aware of his surroundings.

The excited chirping became terrified, there was a grunt, and a, "Goddamn, mate!"

Percy was in a fighting position. He blinked and saw a large rabbit, a tall man with dark eyebrows and a long white beard and a fat belly, a colorful bird woman whom was surrounded by adorable hummingbirds, a short golden man who had golden sand over his head that had a stop sign formed, and finally, Jack Frost.

"Whoa, mate." The rabbit exclaimed again, boomerangs in his hands. "Calm down!"

"Calm down?" Percy repeated, eyeing each one warily. "Who are you people?"

Jack stepped up with his hands up in surrender, his staff in one of his hands. "Percy, it's me, Jack. We just saw each other two months ago, remember?"

"What am I doing here?" Percy pressed on.

"Man in Moon chose you," the man with the beard said in a thick Russian accent. "I'm North, by the way."

Percy blinked and lowered his sword. "I'm Tooth!" the bird-woman said excitedly and floated in front of him, invading his personal space and sticking her fingers inside his mouth. "Oh, shiny, clean, white teeth!"

"Can you not?" Percy said through her fingers and swatted her hands away rudely; however, Tooth didn't seem fazed by it.

"I'm Bunny, the Easter Bunny, mate." The rabbit said roughly while examining him from head to toe. "This is Sandman, Sandy." He gestured to the golden man beside him, who smiled warmly and waved at him. Percy couldn't help but wave back. Finally, he capped his sword and placed it back in his pocket.

"What was I chosen for?"

"You were chosen to aid us, to become a Guardian just like us! You're already immortal, Greek, from what I gather, an Olympian god, right?" Tooth said excitedly with the birds around her nodding in greater excitement. Percy nodded and took a step back from Tooth.

"Pitch," Bunny said. "He's back. Pitch Black, the Boogey Man. Years ago, he rose from the darkness and terrorized the children, making their belief fade away. Now, he's back, stronger than ever. If we don't put a stop to it, to his Nightmares from covering the whole world, it will be worse than the Dark Ages." He finished off with a frown.

Percy sighed. "My father mentioned something about this," he said. "Pitch Black, yes, it seems familiar. I remember waking up one night and seeing a dark horse on my bedside, with golden eyes staring at me..." he shuddered. "I was about eight years old, I think."

North nodded. "I can understand why you could see them while not asleep."

"I saw through the Mist."

"The what?" Jack asked, confused.

"The Mist is the magical veil that prevents mortals from seeing reality." North explained briefly and waved a hand towards Jack dismissively.

"The Man in the Moon has declared that you are to be the Guardian of Emotions," Tooth said. "Since it is already one of your domains as a deity."

Percy nodded. "Look, I - I'm not sure about this. I have duties to fulfill and -"

North smiled for the first time since Percy's arrival and clapped his hands together. "Great!" he exclaimed ignoring Percy's comment, and took an old brown book from the two elves that were carrying it over their heads.

"Do you, Percy Jackson, accept to –?"

North was interrupted by a shadow passing over the Workshop and shrill laughter filled with malice.

"Are you really going to force him to become a Guardian?" A dark voice spoke from the corners of the workshop, the yetis and elves trembling in fear, the room becoming intensely dark. "Don't be fooled, Percy Jackson, they'll just use you and when they're done, they'll toss you back from where you came from," the voice said softly, a tone of pity lacing through it. "Think about it. Would you be pleased to work alongside Frost for eternity? After what he did to you? He broke his promise to you... he left you when you needed him the most, when you were vulnerable. He did nothing to stop the abuse from your step-father... remember that? He could have had returned to you and be your friend, but he didn't. He let you suffer," the voice said cruelly, while the Guardians' eyes widened in shock and sent Jack, whose head was bowed, a look of disbelief. "Then, when you saw him once again, seven years later, he had found someone else to fool... another innocent child, such a shame. He called that Jamie his _first _believer, disregarding your feelings."

A figure stepped from the shadows and stood in front of the green-eyed immortal. "Do you _really _want to help him?" the man questioned, his golden eyes glittering with dark amusement, his gray skin going well with the dark shadows surrounding them. He reminded Percy of Hades, his favorite uncle.

"You must be Pitch Black." Percy said calmly.

Pitch grinned. "I am," he replied simply and held out and offering hand. "Join me and together we can destroy them, just like Frost destroyed your trust. You don't need believers, you know, you're a god, mortals can see you, but _they,_" Pitch said, gesturing towards the Guardians with disgust. "They will fade away painfully when no one else has faith in them..."

Percy stared at the outstretched hand.

"Can I think about it?"

Pitch pursed his lips and the Guardians gasped behind him. The Nightmare King nodded. "Take your time, but you only have three days to make up your mind."

"Or else what?"

"You will never get retribution, which I know you desire. It is your fear - to never get revenge on those whom have hurt you."

With that, the Boogey Man stepped back into the shadows and the lights flickered on and off.

"Percy," Tooth said and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You're not joining him, are you?"

Percy bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged off her hand. "Perhaps I will be. I owe you nothing," he spat reproachfully and glared at the Winter Spirit, who was staring at him with heartbreak in his eyes.

"Percy –"

"Don't start, Frost."

"I –"

Percy huffed in anger and willed himself to be flashed inside his palace.

"Percy," a soft voice spoke behind him. He turned around and found Annabeth seated on his bed. "Are you okay?" she asked with the same soft tone. "Why are you angry?"

Percy didn't respond, afraid that he would yell at her, and instead pressed his lips against her angrily. He put as much anger and passion as he could into the kiss. It was the first kiss that they had shared before he had been turned into a God against his will. She kissed back just as passionately and allowed herself to be pushed down on her back on his bed. "I want you," he breathed against her swollen lips.

"Then take me," she muttered back and re-connected their lips once again.

That night was the first time the two had sex, he took her virginity.

_**To Live and Let Go **_

"Percy, please, if you would just let me explain, then maybe –"

"There is nothing to explain, Frost. What's done is done, it is the past and it's over with."

"Then why are you seeking vengeance?"

Percy rounded on the winter spirit with a furious expression on his face. "Too many people have hurt me in the past. It makes me even angrier that I never had the chance to obtain reprisal. It will make me feel better about myself, to know that I can cause those people even more damage than they have caused me," he spat out, tears threatening to spill.

Jack stared up at Percy with sorrow in his eyes. "Percy, I – look, please, don't do this."

"It is my choice, and you nor some Moon Man have power over me and have no say in any of my decisions."

"Percy," a voice said from behind him. Both males turned and came face to face with a shimmering mist and a tear-stricken face on the Iris Message.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Can you come to me, please? I have to... – I have to tell you in person," she said sniffling.

Percy nodded. "I'll be there soon," he said and swiped his hand over the mist, the message fading like vapor.

"We're not done talking about this, Percy Jackson."

"Look, Jack, here's a word of warning: Don't try and befriend your enemies nor give them the opening to be an insider and be close to you, you never know when they'll stab you in the back, literally and metaphorically." Percy told the everlasting white-haired male.

"I know you're not like that."

Percy laughed hollowly. "I cannot be trusted," he said and turned away.

"You are _not _like that."

"When a person tells you something dark about themselves... you better believe it because it's usually true. This is one of those times, Jack. Stop being naive, not everyone else is good in the inside."

"I can't let you go and join Pitch," Jack said and raised his staff at Percy's turned back.

Percy ducked just in time and rolled to the side, his sword out. "This sword isn't just for slashing and stabbing," the green-eyed man said and appeared behind Jack. Jack turned in surprise and just barely dodged the slash and grunted in pain when Percy kicked his torso, making him fall back.

"I'm one of the gods of warfare, Frost, you can't win this skirmish," he warned. "It was imprudent of you to even _think _of trying to fight me."

Jack glared at the man in front of him – he pictured in his mind the seven year old, innocent boy that he had met. This grown man wasn't him. He shot icicles at Percy like knives, but Percy just raised his hand, smirked cockily, and melted the ice before they reached him. Jack stared at the puddles of water, astounded and open-mouthed.

"Son of the Sea God, remember?"

His swaggering grin faded and the resentment in his eyes was back. "You idiot," he muttered and with a wave of his hand, there was a ring of fire surrounding Jack. The heat was hurting the winter spirit, weakening him.

"Blessed by Hestia," Percy informed him. "Have fun, _Jack._"

_**To Live and Let Go **_

"Son, I have heard about the offer..."

_The Guardians told him. Damn them, they are hoping that my father will talk some wisdom into me. How did they manage to contact him, anyway? The Man in the Moon must have helped them... _

"What offer?"

_Just a try, it won't hurt. _

"Will you join the King of Nightmares?"

_So the Guardians have explained everything to him, huh. _

_So what if I do? I'm sick of being the good guy all the time, in spite of of everything. I can see why Luke joined the Titans, although, these are two dissimilar situations, but if I could return to those years, I would join Luke... these filthy Olympians enforced me to take immortality regardless of my negation. I could have grown old with Annabeth, or maybe Reyna, but I can't. I'll have to watch their skin wrinkle and they give up the ghost. _

"Why shouldn't I?"

_If I don't, I'll never have my vengeance, if I do, I will. I'll have a change to make Frost pay for his deceit. I hate him. He lied to me, he left me all alone. I was defenseless, he could have helped my mom and I. He's a filthy liar. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Oh no, stop weeping. Stop. Crying. Father will see the tears. __**Stop**__. Crying. _

"You were chosen, therefore, this is also your war to fight."

_It's not mine, it's theirs. It won't have an effect on me. I don't need believers in order to continue to exist as long as there are half-bloods and there is warfare and emotions... along with everything else. I won't fade, no, I won't. _

"I think I deserve a break. Is two wars not sufficient?"

_I do deserve a break. This is never going to stop. I have watched enough people depart this life, I can't do this anymore. I am fragile. I can't. _

"Percy..."

Hesitation.

_I wish mom was here, she'd know what to say. She's dead. Gaea murdered her in front of my own eyes and I watched my mom's bloody and tattered body and Gaea stand over her, amused. I had to watch Paul be drowned in our owns blood. I had to watch as Leo closed the doors of Death from the inside and locked herself in Tartarus for time without end. I had to watch Piper be stabbed by a possessed Jason. I have seen too much, I don't want to do this anymore. _

"The Man in the Moon... you do not _have _to, but it is prudent. Think of the mortals, Percy."

_Your tone says otherwise. You hesitated. Who is this Man in the Moon? How influential is he? If he's so powerful, why didn't he help us before when we urgently needed the help? _

Stillness.

"I have made my decision. Excuse me, father."

_I hope it's worth it. Maybe I can avenge their deaths as well, some way or another. _

"Whatever your choice is, I support you."

_Are you sure? I don't think you'll be too content, especially since it means your ending, father dearest. _

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_You're welcome to join your father in the bottomless depths of hell. _

**End of Chapter **

**Author's Note****: **Here is the first chapter for the sequel that all of you have been waiting for, yay! This sucks butt, I know, but the first chapter - I had already written it, (it was fifteen thousand words by the way), the file got deleted (?), because I can't find it on my flash drive or my computer and I almost cried, but I didn't. It just wasn't worth it, so I decided to re-write it. I'm so sorry that it is so short, and I tried, really, but I was just frustrated. Final exams, tomorrow again, and just... on the bright side, who is going to the Warped Tour? I am!

Oh, my birthday is coming up, May 14th, Tuesday. Yay... no. Just a year older, no big deal.

**Twenty reviews for chapter two? **


	2. Everyone is your enemy, kid

**To Live and Let Go  
**_"Doctor who, hey, doctor who, doctor who, hey, on holiday~!" _-Doctor Who on Holiday, _Green Day vs. the Time Lords _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus; however, I do live in the same state as Rick Riordan. I also do not own the rights to Rise of the Guardians, but I would love to, and I would also love to demand a fucking sequel, DreamWorks.

**Side note: **As some of you may have heard, Doctor Who is on hiatus until November, and well, I am devastated. Also, you may have heard that Yahoo! bought Tumblr and quite honestly, I am a bit antsy about this, because Tumblr is basically my life... we'll see how this goes, yeah?

**JACK II  
**EVERYONE IS YOUR ENEMY, KID

_**Will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned? **_

Jack wasn't sure how it happened. Sure, in all of his years of living, he had encountered many strange things and had pretty much learned to always expect the unexpected or the unexpected would dance in front of you naked and kick you where the sun doesn't shine and then run away giggling like a school girl. Not that Jack has encountered the spirit of Surprises or anything (he _so _has).

What Jack wasn't prepared for, was for Percy Jackson to show up at the infirmary in North's workshop with tear-stained cheeks and heal him completely while muttering strained apologies and refusing to meet his gaze.

The winter spirit blinked once when he felt his strength return to his body and the searing heat leave his system, the coldness returning to him.

"Percy," the Guardian of Fun hesitated for a fraction of a second before he continued. "What are you doing here?"

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for being healed, but he wouldn't have _needed _to be healed if it wasn't for the very same boy whom had stripped him of his winter powers and left him to burn to death (_thank you, Manny, _Jack mumbled inwardly).

"Look, Jack, I know that -, I know that you no longer trust me," Percy released a humorless laugh. "You have no reason to after that stunt I pulled. I just, I want you to know that I _will _assist you and the rest of the Guardians."

Jack stared at the Olympian god, open-mouthed. "W-What made you... change your mind?"

Percy's eyes darkened and the atmosphere darkened. Jack felt despair, the time turned _so _agonizingly slow. Every breath pained him, and all at once, he felt as if his limbs were being torn apart; he wanted to scream out for help, but his voice was stuck in his throat - it was _choking _him.

Then, the pain stopped and he was standing in the middle of a sea of bloody bodies, flames, ash, and dust surrounding him. The sky so dark and gray; it was eerily silent.

He jumped when he heard a cruel cackle behind him: Pitch.

He raised his staff, ready to attack, as Pitch neared him, but the Nightmare King looked right through him (that awful feeling of not being believed in came rushing to him, and he almost collapsed) - and at Percy Jackson whose face was stony, but there was hurt in his eyes.

Jack gasped in surprise when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to meet Percy's angered eyes. "This is just a memory, I figured it would be more... accurate to show you rather than tell you."

"Why would you do this, Pitch?"

The King of Nightmares cackled once again as his Nightmares gathered behind him, their golden eyes focused on the immortal god. "Just a preview of what would happen to your family if you don't join me."

"You think you can threaten me, imbecile? I know perfectly well that they are not dead, and you have just gained a powerful enemy." Percy said coldly as he approached Pitch. Every step he took, more threatening than the last. "It seems that you do not know what I am the god of, Boogey Man."

The dark immortal's smirk flickered for a second, almost faltering, before it returned fully. "I do not care what you are a god of; you cannot beat me in this battle."

"Fool!" Percy screamed and thrust his hands out, a wave of water hitting Pitch and throwing him back. Pitch fell under the saltwater while the bloody bodies scattered around were engulfed in air bubbles. As soon as the water vanished, so did the bubbles, and there were echoes of groans of pain around. Pitch stood up slowly, his hair and robes clinging to him as he shook from the cold.

"You dare -?"

"I dare," Percy interrupted. "I am an Olympian god, idiot, one of the gods of warfare. You will not win this fight."

Pitch flinched and stepped back into the shadows of the forest, seconds later, his body vanished and Percy was left the only one standing. The fire died out from the saltwater.

There was that _horrible _sensation once again within Jack and he found himself back on his bed in the infirmary with Percy standing over him, expressionless. "Do you see now?"

Jack nodded and gulped. "Does this mean that we're...?" He trailed off hopefully.

"I am not doing this to renew our _friendship. _I am doing this for revenge; he has wronged me more than you have. Pitch messed with my family, and he _will _pay. I have to fight in this war because of the prophecy -" Percy stopped abruptly.

"What prophecy?"

"That's not important, Jack."

"But if -"

"I have to go visit my girlfriend and make sure that she is all right."

The white-haired boy frowned. "Is your girlfriend the girl who appeared in the mist crying?"

"Yes, she was crying because she had found out about Pitch attacking the Camp with his Nightmares," Percy explained impatiently. "I have to go now, feel better."

The final words didn't sound so sincere, but it was a start, so Jack would take whatever he could get and slowly convince the god that he truly is sorry.

Percy vanished and Jack was left alone to think.

_**Tattoos and a switch blade attitude, snake bite heart with a bubble gum smile, sex in stereo don't turn the radio down~ **_

He walked down to North's office, anxious to tell him the news of Percy's change of heart. He wasn't sure how the old man was going to take it, but Jack was hopeful that it would be a positive response.

Uncharacteristically, he knocked on the wooden doors quietly and jumped when he heard North's thick accent-ed voice yell out: "Come in!"

He pushed past the heavy oak doors and walked in, nervousness clawing at him in the pit of his stomach.

North got up from his chair behind his large desk and engulfed him into a hug that would have knocked the air out of his lungs if he was still able to breathe (but since he is dead, he can't, really).

"Jack!" he exclaimed merrily. "I'm so glad you are feelin' much bett'r!"

Jack chuckled nervously and rubbed his torso, his ribs aching from the bone crushing hug. "Yes!" he replied, his voice an octave higher. "I actually have news, North! Good news!"

North grinned at him and waved his hand to urge him to continue to speak.

"I... you see," Jack began. "Percy, he, um... he's going to aid us in this battle!"

North's expression: unreadable.

"He's no longer an enemy, isn't that great?"

The eldest Guardian turned and sat down on the chair behind his desk, gesturing for Jack to take a seat in front of him. "Look, Jack, it is not that I'm not happy that Percy is aiding us, but... ye' have to understand that _everyone _is yer enemy, kid."

"He... he's not helping Pitch, if that's what you're saying, because -"

"I'm not sayin' that, Jack. Just be careful, all right?"

The winter spirit nodded, unsurely.

_Everyone is your enemy. _

"Now, why don't ye go fetch the kid fer us to meet him, yeah?"

_Everyone is your enemy. _

"Ye-yeah, of course," he mumbled.

_Everyone is your enemy. _

Jack wasn't sure if that applied to... no, North didn't mean _everyone. _Did he?

_**All the feeling that I get, but I still don't miss you yet, only when I start to think about it~**_

**|| End of Chapter || **

**Author's note: **Hello~ this chapter was rather short, yeah? I apologize for that, my amazing readers. I just... I don't feel well right now, and I'm just exhausted because, well... you guys don't really care about my issues, so I'll just not tell you, okay?

Let's get this story to... **forty **reviews, yeah? Once we get there, I'll update once more.

The song lyrics used as line breaks in this chapter belong to the songs: _Welcome to the Black Parade, _My Chemical Romance; _Lost in Stereo, _All Time Low; _I Hate Everything about You, _Three Days Grace.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. By the way, as stated in this chapter, Annabeth was crying because of the Camp being attacked and being torn apart by Pitch, _not _because she is pregnant.

_Sadie. _


	3. Greatest Nightmare Preview and Note

**To Live and Let Go  
**THE KING WILL FACE HIS GREATEST NIGHTMARE

**A/N: **This is just a short preview, sorry!

He knew that he was being watched carefully. He felt the cold glares burning in the back of his head.

He closed his eyes and held in a sigh of wariness.

"The first attack will have to be subtle. We have to start small and slowly build up. It is better if he doesn't see what's coming before the actual and final blow."

Bunny stared ahead at the immortal, dark-haired boy in distaste. "Bunny, you will attack -"

"Who made ya the leader, mate?"

Percy smiled coldly.

**Hey, hey, hey! **

There is a reason as to why Percy is so out of character in this story. Yes, I have been paying attention to your reviews and your private messages, even if I barely reply to them - truth is, I'm so fucking lazy, so don't take offence, okay?

Anyways, here is the reason why:

In the Mark of Athena, Percy is shown to be darker than before. He is tired of being used by the gods whenever they feel like it. He begins to understand Luke and feel somewhat, the same bitterness that he [Luke] felt as he [Percy] gets older. In the Mark of Athena, Percy has this feeling that he **has** to play the hero for everyone. He feels that it's his responsibility to lead the quest, despite the fact that there is another leader, too [Jason]. That feeling of playing the hero makes Percy come off as somewhat arrogant (although not intentional) - he has this idea that he **has **to be strong for everyone, to not show weakness. Then, he and Annabeth fall in Tartarus. I imagine that after that experience, if they manage to make it out safely [in this story, they do], then Percy will definitely be much more darker, and let's add to the fact that in this story, immortality was forced upon him, and he **has **to watch Annabeth grow old and die (I threw in Reyna too because I ship it).

All of that sums up Percy's dark persona. He's not the nice guy anymore. He's tired of being a pawn of the gods; he's tired of being **good**. He wants others to feel what he has felt throughout his whole life. He wants them to **understand**.

If you read the Mark of Athena carefully, especially his and Annabeth's chapters, and understand the underlying meaning of their words or just the context clues (there was this one chapter in which Percy **compares **himself to Luke and says that he **understands **him), you will understand, too, and maybe see where I'm coming from (?).

In this story, his darkened personality is what I aim for. Actually, I have a thing for writing a dark Percy, as you can see from my other stories. Truth is, part of the reason as to _why _Percy is so dark and unforgiving and **seeking **revenge, is because I'm somewhat basing his persona off of myself (kind of).

**Who **wouldn't want to get revenge on the beings that stole the rest of your mortality away? Percy was once only human. He is tired of everything. He has to live for eternity with the painful memories of seeing his friends die before his eyes.

I also have trouble writing a good-natured Percy because I, myself, am not such a good person. How is a good person supposed to act? I'm _so _much like the Percy in this story. I get revenge on people; I make their lives a living hell even if I have to live through hell, too. I live in this Lose-Lose situation. I have difficulties grasping the good qualities and instead, focus on the bad ones.

However, Percy **will **slowly (perhaps at a snail's pace), become more like himself as the story continues. I figure that saving children would make **anyone **become more... trusting. I will definitely try my best, so please bear with me.

Feel free to give me tips on how to write a plausible, good and humble Percy, yeah? :)

The next chapter will be posted... I don't even know? In a week? Two weeks? I'm sorry, I just... I'm so lazy and busy reading _Skip Beat! _fan fiction. Anyways, I love you guys. The next chapter will be uploaded faster (I'll try).

Please note that this is how _I _perceived the book, and if you don't agree, then that's fine.

_Sadie _


	4. Nightmare

**To Live and Let Go  
**THE KING WILL FACE HIS GREATEST NIGHTMARE

**A/N: **-cries- please don't hate me for taking so long in updating! -gets on knees- please, I beg yoooouuuu!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Rise of the Guardians.

He knew that he was being watched carefully. He felt the cold glares burning in the back of his head, daring him to make just one wrong move, to act suspiciously so that they could attack him. They didn't trust him... not that they had any reason to after what he did to their youngest Guardian.

He closed his eyes and held in a sigh of wariness. He didn't want them to show that this was all tiring him, making him so weak. They would just question him and his words.

"The first attack will have to be subtle. We have to start small and slowly build up. It is better if he doesn't see what's coming before the actual and final blow." Percy told them with his back still to them, his eyes were glued to the globe in North's workshop. The lights were flickering.

He wondered when his light had gone out. He couldn't remember stop believing, but he could remember the feeling of betrayal. Was hatred good enough to tower over pure belief?

Bunny stared ahead at the immortal, dark-haired boy in distaste. "Bunny, you will attack -"

"Who made ya the leader, mate?"

Percy turned his head to make eye contact with the Guardian of Hope. _He _hadn't protected his hope; he hadn't stopped his hope from slipping through his fingers like dirty water. Percy smiled at the over-sized rabbit coldly.

"Do _you _have a better plan? Because if you do, please do tell. I'm all ears, oh wait." Percy smirked mockingly and eyed Bunny's large ears with sardonic amusement.

The two held each other's hateful gazes until Tooth got in between the two. "Please, we mustn't fight amongst ourselves!" she separated the two, forcing Bunny to stand next to a nervous Sandman.

North cleared his throat and took the floor. "Are you sure this is a wise plan?"

Percy bit his lip and eyed the flickering globe. "It's the best shot we got. We have to be patient. He's expecting an attack soon, but if we wait it out - we do not interfere in anything - then he will allow his guard down, just long enough for us to attack him when he is vulnerable," Percy began pacing. "He's pretty powerful now, with all of the fear that he has recently caused."

"But," Tooth interfered. "We can't wait _too _long, right?"

"Right," Percy nodded. "Just the right amount of time. If we wait too long, his power will get out of hand and it won't matter that his guard is down, not with darkness everywhere, with his Mares lurking in the shadows - oh, right!"

Percy's lips broke into a smile. "I know just the guy who can help us with this situation."

**-x- **

"This won't be easy," he groaned, "with both of us able to control the shadows, we will just clash and there is a possibility that it could cause much more damage than any war could ever cause, due to our mutual powers."

"But it won't be as difficult as before. Then with our powers combined, he won't stand a chance!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, completely ignoring the last part. "Seven of us against one, it will be over before it begins."

Nico frowned when he caught the dark glint in Percy's eyes. It was full of lust and hunger. It wasn't good. He knew what the elder god was thinking, and he wished that he didn't.

Ever since he had become a god, one of the War Gods, much less, Percy always longed for conflict. He wanted a fight; he lusted for blood and the cries of pain that came with war.

Tooth laughed nervously, her eyes focused on Sandy's rapidly forming sand-signs above his head. "Uh, guys?"

The rest of the Guardians plus the two gods turned to look at her questioningly.

"Make that... a large _army_ against seven."

"_What?!_"

**-x- **

Rachel Elizabeth Dare had a dream.

No, it wasn't one of those speeches about rights or anything like that. It was legit a dream. Or like a flashback that wasn't really hers. She was just a stand-by person viewing it from someone else's point of view. Correction: It was _not _a dream, it was a nightmare. She felt her breath hitch and the hairs on the back of her neck rise, even though her subconscious told herself that it wasn't real.

It was dark. It was silent. It was queer. She shivered, it was freezing.

She felt her vision turn hazy and her voice turn cold and deep.

_"Thrice the protectors shall attack _

_Twice the wrathful god shall fall _

_Once the shadows will engulf the flames and the king will face his greatest nightmare" _

It wasn't a prophecy... well, not likes the ones the spirit of the Oracle gave, but it made her shiver in fear and anticipation. She knew exactly who the wrathful god was, and she was afraid.

The dream-memory continued with a man with gray skin bleeding and staring behind her in terror. He opened his mouth and let out a silent scream, cowering behind his arms and legs. He was shaking badly and all Rachel could do was just _stand _there and watch the whole thing happen.

She could fee the physical within her. Her skin burned and she wanted to cry out in agony, to make whatever it was attacking both of them just **stop**. She couldn't even move to see what it was, but she had a nagging feeling in her gut that told her that she didn't want to see it.

Darkness.

Her breathing became heavy. She couldn't hear anything. She felt as if she was drowning, her limbs became weak.

Then her vision turned black and the last thing she saw was a pair of somewhat familiar, glowing red eyes... glaring hatefully at her.


End file.
